


Yes. Yes. Yes.

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Saiyuki, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Crossover, M/M, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho can only repress for <em>so</em> long.</p><p>A sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/107381">Can't Stop Won't Stop.</a> For an art/fic exchange with Indelicateink. <a href="http://indelicateink.livejournal.com/235554.html">Enjoy the art, it's fantastic!</a>Thanks to CaptainBlue for betaing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes. Yes. Yes.

Crawford closed his eyes. His ear was still threatening to ring; his right earplug had fallen out halfway through the last set, and he hadn't had a chance to grab a replacement before the encores.

"Gojyo can give you a back rub," Schuldig purred at him.

"I've got a better idea." Crawford reached down, slowly, and stroked himself through his suit pants. Schuldig bit his lower lip. Crawford was half-hard already and getting harder; Schuldig's eyes were following the motion. Schuldig looked good. Of course, he almost always did.

"Crawford," Cho snapped from the door of Crawford’s bedroom. "I need to talk to you."

"Fine," Crawford sighed. He put a hand on Schuldig's hair and brushed it away from his forehead. "Wait for me."

Schuldig pouted. "Can Gojyo keep me warm?"

Crawford waved his best 'I don't care' and walked out of his room.

Cho was sitting at the dining table of their suite like a schoolteacher ready to grade homework. "I didn't like the way the last song of the set went," Cho said, pursing his lips. "We need to reconsider--"

"We’ll reconsider when I can hear again," Crawford said irritably. "It's another two days before our next performance, and I'm tired of your attempts to interfere with my sex life."

"You've reduced your life _to_ sex," Cho snapped back, his fingers tapping the sheet music on the table. "Forgive me for wanting to put some focus on our work."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're sexually frustrated, and you're taking it out on me. Fuck him or don't fuck him, but don't play _games_ with me because you're tired of being a robot."

"I'm not--" Cho protested, but Crawford was already headed back to his bedroom. To _hell_ with this. He was tired, he was horny, and his ear had decided to ring after all.

Gojyo and Schuldig were curled up together on the bed, Gojyo nibbling at Schuldig's ear, Schuldig's hand lost somewhere down the front of Gojyo's jeans.

"I said he could keep you warm," Crawford said. "Not finish you off."

Schuldig turned his face so he could meet Crawford's eyes. "Don't worry," he said, licking his lips. "I could go all night."

Crawford looked at Gojyo. Gojyo shrugged. "You in?"

Crawford pushed his glasses up his nose. "Both of you?"

"I'm bored," Gojyo said, unzipping his fly. "Don't think I'll make a habit of it."

  
Crawford felt much better when he got out of the bedroom. His ear had finally stopped ringing, and his head felt clearer.

And then Cho hit him. No back-of-the-hand slap, either, full fist, hard in the jaw.

Crawford cradled his jaw and checked his teeth. "What the _fuck?"_ Crawford knew the answer, but this was insane. Cho'd been childish enough already.

Cho didn't speak, just punched again, hard, but this time Crawford knew to duck.

He hit back, connecting with Cho's stomach. "We both fucked him," he said. "Did you want to know that? Do you want to know which of us fucked his mouth?"

Cho kicked him in the balls and followed it up with a chokehold. Things went red, then white, and he heard sound; _someone coming,_ he thought with a dull sense of relief.

"Hey," Crawford heard Schuldig say, as the pressure suddenly released. He struggled to catch his breath. "What the fuck?"

"Shit, I haven't broken up a fight since high school," Gojyo said. "Calm down. What's going on?"

Fuck, Cho'd never done _that_ before, even when their fights got physical. Crawford coughed; the pain had been blinding for a moment. He looked up, the taste of blood in his mouth, and saw Gojyo holding Cho back, his fingers digging down into the skin of Cho's arm. Cho tried to wrench his arm back; Gojyo said, "Nuh uh. You calm down before there's blood on the carpet."

Schuldig's arms were around Crawford's shoulders, and Crawford had landed on his knees. Crawford wondered when that had happened. "Could you get me some ice?" he asked, through a jaw that didn't seem to hurt so much compared to the fire in his balls and the ache in his neck.

Schuldig snorted and disappeared.

Cho stopped struggling for a moment and caught Gojyo's eye. "Don't make me--"

"You what?" Gojyo said. "Kick your partner in the nads again?"

Cho paused for a moment, squinting a little, like he was just looking at Gojyo for the first time. "No," he said softly. "I don't think I will." He reached up with his free hand and found a handful of Gojyo's hair, wrapping it around his fingers. Gojyo's eyes widened; Cho's fingers tightened.

Cho pulled him into the bedroom and slammed the door behind them so hard the pictures on the wall rattled.

"Huh," Schuldig said, plopping down on the floor next to Crawford with a plastic baggie of ice.

Crawford put the ice on his lap. There was a growling, animal noise coming from Cho's bedroom. It sounded a little like Cho.

"You ever fought over a guy before?" Schuldig asked, not bothering to hide the amusement in his voice.

"I wasn't fighting over a guy _then,"_ Crawford grumbled.

"Shit," Schuldig said, leaning back as the noises in the bedroom got louder and rougher. "I'm getting horny again."

"I can't believe either of you has anything left." Crawford got up, carefully, and sat down on the couch. At least they hadn't broken any furniture. And Crawford had never wanted children anyway. He wondered, faintly, what the signs of hemorrhage were, and closed his eyes.


End file.
